


灰姑娘

by KACY94



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, 灰姑娘x王后, 王子x骑士, 童话改编
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACY94/pseuds/KACY94
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

王子最近很发愁。

自王后去世，已经十年了。在这十年间，有的是邻国公主、年轻寡妇，或是贵族世家的女儿想要嫁给国王，但他都没有同意。现在却要娶一个平民女子。

新王后是一个很漂亮的女人，他在昨天的典礼上第一次见到了。金发碧眼、雪肤红唇，当然这些都是美人的标配，他猜王后最吸引国王的一点，就是她身上冷冷的气质，直男就喜欢这一套，再高冷淡漠的女人还不是要被他征服。但是王子理解不了。

因为他喜欢上了最近新到护卫队的小骑士。他深金色的头发虽然不比新王后的浅色头发夺人眼球，但是夕阳的光线下流转着温暖的色彩，照在他的心上。他还有一双碧蓝的眼睛，像是天空被剪成碎片，又恰好落进他的瞳孔里。他脸上的雀斑让他想起每年例行出海的时候，成群结队的海鸥消失在天际。全天下不会再有比他更好看的人了。

王子有一次找来了护卫队长，问了小骑士的名字。

“他叫Charlie，殿下。”

然后他挥了挥手，一脸莫名其妙的队长退了下去。

——跑偏了，回到王后的话题上。

王子从小是听着白雪公主的故事长大的，所以他理所当然地认为全天下的继母，尤其是继后，都是会给原王后留下的孩子下毒的。当然，现在他不这么想了，只不过防人之心不可无嘛，所以他一直躲着新王后，而且他也知道，冰美人是不会主动和他示好的。

国王自然看得出来。所以最近他对王子特别的好，二十几岁的王子突然感受到了六岁时他父亲对他无微不至的关怀。三天两头不是送白马，就是宝剑，还有他小时候最喜欢的木雕玩具，但他都没有反应。直到有一天，他从练兵场回来，国王拉着他，语重心长：

“儿子，爸爸知道你长大了，所以应该用成年人的方式对待你。”

王子以为他爹终于懂他了，但是他错了。因为当他推开自己卧室门的时候，床边坐着一个黑发红唇的妖艳美女，吓得他准备把整张床扔了。

一不做二不休，利用这个机会，他向国王把小骑士讨要到了身边，做他的贴身护卫。

然后他就开始了漫长的追妻之路。

他带着小骑士赏月观星，夜里偷偷拿着酒爬上阁楼，骑马跑出王城，只带他一个人出海远洋，从诗歌文学聊到军事政治，从出席宴会到例行的击剑课——终于把人骗到了手。

但这并不代表接下来就是他们甜甜的恋爱日常了。

事情发生在昨天晚上，其实倒也不是很晚，差不多晚宴刚过，骑士偷偷跑来找他。白天，他们在众人面前也是要保持距离的，所以这样独处的时间显得尤为珍贵。

他们在城堡后面的小树林里，二人正花前月下卿卿我我的时候——

王后摔倒在了他们面前。

她没有叫喊，平静地爬了起来，拍了拍那身绣满玫瑰的裙摆。王子低头看了一眼，她手里拎着大包小包，全部装满了金银财宝。他有向上看，王后的目光依然波澜不惊。

她说：“殿下，我有要事与您商议。”

这个女人，有魄力。

骑士离开了，她才说道：“你为我做一件事，做到了我就不告诉你爹。”

王子：？这不是我的台词吗

王后：“我要你帮我开一场舞会。”

“这好说，好说。”王子安下了心，他平时最大的名声就是游手好闲。附庸风雅。

“一场选妃的舞会。”

他惊恐地看着王后，现在他觉得她不仅仅有魄力，还失心疯了。“不开。”他说道。

“你不开我就告诉你爹。”

“你自己半夜要卷铺盖跑路，还敢威胁我？”

王后冷笑道：“他不会相信的。”

“我呸！证据确凿、人赃并获，还不相信？”王子不信邪，所以带着她一起去见了国王。

没想到，他还没来得及开口，一脸冷冰冰的王后就先变了样子，她哭得梨花带雨，一副楚楚可怜、欲语还休的模样和他诉说自己带着这些东西，想要让门口的护卫拿出去送给穷苦孩子。

王子：“你撒谎不用打草稿？”

“殿下，我知道我是你的继母，所以你不喜欢我……”

王子：……输了。

但最神奇的是，她叫来的那两个护卫，竟然还煞有其事地点头认同了。

“你什么时候收买他们的？”

国王看了他一眼：“你少说几句吧，赶快滚。”

他就滚了。

又过了两天，王后又来找他。

王子吓得一蹦三尺远。“你别过来。”

“舞会开吗？”

他咬牙切齿：“开，开。”

“你还要邀请全国所有的适龄女子参加。”

“我能拒绝吗？”

“在舞会上，你会遇见一个叫Ella的女孩儿，她金发碧眼，高贵优雅，眼睛像会说话一样，你一定要娶她。”

“？？？”

“我在宫里太无聊了，拜托你把我的小姐妹娶进来。”

“你不要得寸进尺。”

“不然我就告诉你爹。”她笑得美丽极了。


	2. Chapter 2

王子坐在国王和王后的身边。

他时不时地朝身后看去，因为Charlie就站在那里，他们已经谈过这个问题了，但是换谁看着自己心爱的人选妃，心里都不会好受的，所以他总是忍不住担心他的状态。

比起他，王后看起来对这场选妃舞会十分上心。她期待的目光一直紧紧地黏在门口，激动让她的胸口微微起伏。这大概是王子除了那天晚上之外，第一次看见她有真正意义上的情绪波动。

侍者在门口宣读来宾的名字，但是过了很久，Ella这个名字都没有被提起。最后一位盛装女子走进殿内，他们准备关上礼堂的大门了。王后也知道，这就代表城门已经关闭了。就在此时，清亮的少女音色传来——

“等等！”大门被再次打开，一袭蓝裙的女子走了进来。湛蓝的裙摆是最夺人眼球的，在灯光的照耀下闪着细碎的光，行走之间仿佛群星坠落。她绸缎一般的金发被编起来垂在脑后，同样蔚蓝的眼瞳在看到国王身旁的女子时亮了起来，又随即暗淡下去。王子不得不承认她很漂亮，如果不是他已经有了他的骑士，如果不是他不喜欢女人，或许他真的会动心。

少女注意到了侍者询问的眼神，回答道：“Ella，Ella Gertrude.”

王子看向身边的王后，她的脸上浮起一层薄薄的红晕。他觉得自己的gaydar响了。

“她真的很美，对吧？”王后对他说道，语气仿佛是在评论一幅辗转到手的上世纪名画。

王子点了点头，他站起来走向舞池。众人纷纷为他们让出一条路，于是他径直走到了Ella面前。

他牵起对方的手，隔着一层丝绸轻吻她的手背。“不知我是否有幸，能与你共舞这第一支曲子。”

Ella的脸上挂着得体的微笑，她点点头：“我的荣幸，殿下。”

在外人看来，他们登对极了，一支舞是眉目传情、隐晦暧昧，但是只有王子本人知道，他把自己从小到大看过所有的戏剧片段在脑内都放了一遍，才能朦胧地抓住那么一点入戏的感觉，而且他觉得对方也不喜欢自己。她优雅又温柔，在礼仪上挑不出一丝错来，但是……总是有点什么不对。

一曲舞毕，他四下环视却没有发现小骑士的影子。

王子开始有点担心了，于是他弯腰在她的手背上落下一吻，然后对她说道：“我马上回来。”接着就从后门溜了出去。

他遍寻了王宫里平时骑士可能出现的地方，都没有找到他。

直到他在花园里听见隐隐约约有女子的啜泣声，接着是男人絮絮地说着安慰她的话。他想着大概是哪个守卫或者骑士接着这个机会能够和自己留在家乡的女孩见一面，或许是倾诉思念之情时她忍不住掉了几滴眼泪。但是当他转身，从树木的间隙中才看到，那里站着的不是别人，而是他要找的人——Charlie穿着一身便装，或许是那套铠甲在夜里太过显眼，月光会落在银色的金属上，闪烁着寒冷的清辉，他怀里抱着一个身着粉色礼服的金发女子，她比他矮了一大截，所以他弯下腰拥抱她，脸上带着悲伤又怜惜的神情，他知道那种眼神是装不出来的。

他的心几乎沉到了谷底。

当然他要走上去打断他们。

Charlie先在余光里注意到了他，随即放开了手，显然他怀里的少女没有意识到，他只能拍拍她的背，“Viola。”

少女放开了他，泪水涟涟地转过头看着王子。Charlie拉过她的手，介绍道：“Prince Christopher。”

她白皙的脸庞闪过一丝红晕：“为我的失礼道歉，殿下。”

王子深吸一口气，咬咬牙问道：“那么请问这位美丽的女士……”

“这是我的妹妹，Viola，Viola Harkness。”骑士打断了他。

她向王子行礼，于是他也走上前给了她一个吻手礼。顺便给她身边的骑士递去一个“这他妈到底是怎么回事”的眼神。接着说道：“现在，如果你不介意的话，我还有一场舞会要参加。”

骑士看着他离开的背影，犹豫了几秒，接着追了上去：“Kit！”

他试图跟上王子逐渐加快的步伐，“Kit，你生气了吗？”

王子转头看了他一眼，然后说道：“你从来没跟我说过你还有个妹妹。”

他突然上前拉住他的手，看着他的眼睛，一字一句地说道：“对不起，我发誓，我一定会解释清楚的。”

王子停下了脚步，“我听着呢。”

“啊？那你的舞会呢？”

“不管了，反正是Alena想见她的小姐妹，虽然我并不觉得她们是好姐妹那么简单。”

“所以……”王子正在回顾刚刚骑士说的那些话，突然有人敲响了他的房门。

“王后想见你。”门口的守卫说道。他点点头，打开门，向宴会厅走去，身后却又传来守卫的声音，“在宫殿门口。”

他转头一脸迷茫地看向他。

“殿下，王后在那里等你。”

他走到门口，只见王后手里提着一只极其精致的水晶鞋，然后将它扔进自己手里，“找到她。”

王子更迷茫了，“拜托，她是你的小姐妹还是什么的，你为什么需要用一只鞋来找到她？”

“我已经很久没见过她了。”王后说道，他从她的声音里听出了一丝……落寞。“自从她的父亲死后，继母带着一家搬离了王城。所以……现在我也不知道她在哪里。”

王子看向身边的守卫队长，将水晶鞋递到他手里，“你听见了，找到她。”


End file.
